The Love Diamond
by Capitalist Maslow44
Summary: James diamond is the 17 year old son of an abusive father when he runs away to be wants to be famous but he needs money first, and he knows exectly what to do to get it!
1. Chapter 1

The love diamond

James was a happy kid when he was young. He was very poor but he had loving parents He promised himself he would never be poor. But when james turned 13 tragedy struck his mom died from cancer. This was too much for his father and he started abusing James sexually. You are a pretty boy his father used to say to him. He did terrible awful things to James. James always closed his eyes never wanting to look what his father was doing to him. Eventually he was never longer allowed to go to school any more because he was failing all his classes. It was because he was under so much stress. He sat in his room all the time not knowing what his father was going to do next.

When he found out about the school not allowing him to come back. He chained him and started beating him. This went on for two horrible years. finally when he was 17 he had enough of this torture he decided he would kill his father. When his father came in for his nightly abuse James had a knife hidden underneath his bed he got from the kitchen. He acted like he wanted him. He smiled big showing his white pearly teeth and twirled his long silky brown hair with his fingers. That was one thing his father made him have. Good hygiene. "You want me bad don't you Jamie?" He was sick! "Oh yes daddy I want you inside me." Enjoy it you fucker its going to be the last time! He pushed James down on the bed and pulled off James boxers. He soon started pounding into james kissing his neck and smelling his hair that he had just washed. "I love you Jamie so much" "I love you to." He had to make it good so he would be exhausted and go to sleep in his bed. "Can you cum inside me? I want to feel your love." Whenever James said this it always made him come undone. He gushed into him with a loud grown.

He got up and started leaving to room. "Can you stay in my room tonight daddy? You were so good to me tonight." He punched him "I DONT REMEMBER GIVING YOU PERMISSION TO ASK ME A QUESTION!" "IM SORRY DADDY DONT HIT ME I LOVE YOU." "Why do you insist on breaking my rules!" "I just thought later tonight if you wanted me ,you wouldn't have to come in here. You could just make love to me right here." "Good point Jamie" "I'll wake you up later." After abusing him against the door for not asking for permission he went to sleep. When he was sure he was asleep he got the knife from under the bed. "His dad woke him up a few hours later. James had not slept one bit "I'm ready for you James. Get on top of me." James did He started going up and down on his dick. It was dark so his dad didn't see that see that james had his hand behind his back holding a knife. He knew his dad was close and James made his famous line "I want to feel your love."

He was now completely distracted. James pulled the knife from behind his back and put it in his fathers chest. "I NEVER LOVED YOU I HATE YOU." James stabbed Him several more times. "DIE YOU FUCKER!" He was sure he was now dead. It was finally over two years of terrible torture was over. He took a shower and started sobbing. But they were tears of joy he hadn't been able to enjoy a shower in a long time without his father abusing him. He had to find a new home and leave this place before the police could come and arrest him. They wouldn't believe him he was sure of that. He had nowhere to go no one that loved him or even cared.

He out on some nice cloths and left the house. He was only good at one thing, sex. He was sure he could make money as a prostitute or something similar to it. Maybe he could fake falling in love with some old guy and take his money? He would never be poor! he would do anything to make sure of that! He wanted to be famous but to be famous you need money first.

He got on a bus and he found a small motel in Chicago where he could live until things died down. He had no money though he could just flirt his way into getting a room. He went in to he office of the hotel and found a young worker he looked about a one year older maybe 19,except he wasnt as near as good-looking. he had glasses and was very pale maybe just a few compliments would get him a room? "Hi" James smiled big "You think you I could get a room for a while it's so cold out there." "Yeah it kind of is. So its 20 for a night" "You think maybe I could get a room tonight for free?" "I wish I could but." "Pleeeessse could you?" He put both his strong hands on the desk and raised himself so the outlines of his dick was showing though his blue jeans. "I would be so grateful and it would make me happy." "Well I would have to pay for it and they don't pay much here." "But I need it." james had a puppy dog face on.

"Alright just for tonight though." "thank you, you are my new best friend." He kissed his cheek and got keys to one of the rooms it was filthy but better than nothing. now he had to find a way to get money. He was in a bad part of town and he was gorgeous young teen boy. It wouldn't be too hard to get clients he thought. He took off his old cloths, put on skinny blue jeans and a white shirt. He then stretched, lubed himself, and cleaned himself went over to a street corner and just waited he wasnt sure how this worked so he just stood there looking kind of sad. It wasnt long before a gray 90s sedan came toward him and the occupant rolled down the window.

He looked maybe 19, he had blond hair, was white, and had some muscles. James walked over to him. "Hi whats your name." James said while smiling and fondling his hair. James noticed the gold ring on his hand it made james angry that he had wife or something at home and yet he was fucking prostitutes. "My names Jeffrey." "Thats cute, so what did you want from me jeffy, If you don't mind me calling that?" "Not at all hop in." James did but not the way the man was expecting. He got on top of him and thrust into his chest. "So Its 400$ for an hour interested?" "You bet you get 200$ now and 200$ after you have preformed". "Thats not the way it works jeffy. You have to pay me all of it now or you get nothing." "Fine whatever." "So jeffy you wanna fuck me out in the open or go into that motel?" "I don't care really just want a release is all." James put on a smile "I like leather seats jeffy let's do it here." "So how do you want it I can lay back down and you can fuck me or I can get on top or whatever you like as long as we do it in the next 59 minutes." "Roll the seat back and lay down you whore." "Love the enthusiasm baby." James said rolling his eyes and laughing." "Are you clean jeff?" "Yep always safe." "Good but not tonight I don't use condoms life's too short but I am clean."" How do I know?" James lifted up his toned abs. "Do these look like they have A.I.D.S?" "I guess not." "Good you may be paying me but I love a good hard fuck!"

They both took off all of their cloths and he put his balls on top of James face "Suck" James did taking all of him inside his mouth His balls were huge and hairless James took some spit that was running down his chin and slapped it on his dick "Oh fuck James you know what I want!" james grunted a yes and before he knew it huge white jets of cum was bursting up in the air then all over his face james spit out his balls and rubbed the sperm all into his skin and put large globe into his hair then rubbed it in Jeffrey just stared in awe "You like this baby me being a dirty whore for you?" "Oh Fuck, you are so sexy im going to pound you ass!" "What are you waiting for? I'm all yours tonight!" With a devilish smile he positioned himself on top of James and plowed into him earning pleasurable cries from the brown-haired boy.

"Oh Jeffy you are sooo good at that hit there again!" He pushed the spiky haired boys ass so his dick would push into him farther so he might cum quicker. "Stop that im gonna-" James kissed him hard sticking his tongue inside his mouth. Jeffrey quickly parted and pushed his mouth to James neck. "Oh yeah baby fuck me like the slut I am!" He rubbed his face in his James long cum-drenched hair. "Oh God I feel your walls." Jeff yelled. Then James yelled "FILL MY CHOCOLATE LECLAIR WITH CREAM!." He did, gushing like a volcano his white seed splashed against james insides. He had never felt this before because his dad never had that much in him. He remained inside him as james said sweet things in his ear. "I loved every second of that it was very special." He slowly took himself out of james and james put the seat back up. "I don't usually get that much in me baby, Do you have something I can wipe it out with?" "What is my cum that gross lol?" "No baby it feels kind of good actually but I wanted to get the excess part of it." "Ok I guess so." James smiled and took a towel from the door the car. He smiled and cleaned himself while they kissed. "Well It was fun meeting you maybe we can do this gain sometime but ive got to go." "Wait a minute we still have thirty minutes." James was shocked all that happened in 30 minutes but still had a job to do.

"Oh sorry didn't realize so what did you have in mind?" James rubbed his face against his cheek. "Well ive got one last load in me I think but this time I want you to get on me while I lay down so your balls bounce on me." James planned to just run out the clock with flirting and talking, but that ring on his finger looked really expensive and it looked kind of loose too. Maybe James thought with the right amount of surprise and sleight of hand he could get it. "Kind of kinky I like it." James said smiling. "Mind If I cum while riding you?" "I'm the one paying but as long as it doesn't interfere with you going down on my dick I don't see why not." "Thanks sweet, ill milk you dry!" James had not cum in over a week if he splirted his cum at the right time he could get it all over Jeffreys face and that could provide a oppertunity to get that ring!

"Gonna make me your bitch?" James said while lowering the seat for him and getting on top of him. "I would but I think you already are my bitch!" "Really?" James questioned while positioning his long shaved legs on either side of the seat and sliding the mans dick up his ass."I don't think ive shown you yet! Let me show you what the slut,bitch, and whore I truly am!" Jeffrey really got a good look at the man who had a cute innocent smile and that was now bouncing on his dick. He had huge muscles that were perfectly toned, a huge dick with hairless balls that were to be quite honest gorgeous to behold. The dried cum on his face glistened in the moonlight as his huge tight muscular ass continued to bounce with want and desire for the boy below him to blow his hot, sticky, load inside it.

It was now past the hour but James didn't care he could care less for the man under him but he loved the feeling of another mans dick and semen inside him. He was a true slut not caring what might happen in the future. They were both dripping with sweat. The cum on James hair was turning wet again. Jame put one arm behind his head showing the boy below him his shaved armpit. "OHHH YEAH IM CUMMING JEFF!" James put jeffs hand with the ring on his nipple and blew a giant sparkling river all over jeffs chest. "Oh fuck that's a lot." While he was watching his steady stream of cum James took the ring without any effort off his hand. After a quick glance he threw it over where his clothes were. During the whole thing he never missed a beat bouncing his smooth tanned ass on jeffs dick. "Jeff cum for me baby." "I'm gonna James." "WHIP CREAM MY VENILLA ASSHOLE!" When James said this he shot a load high up James prostate. "Well, someone puts whipped cream a little too high on the shelf!" They both laughed at james statement even though they were exhausted. James bent down and kissed him" "I've had a great time I hope I get to see you again!" James got off jeffs now soft dick and put the ring inside his pants and they both put back on their cloths.

"Sorry about the mess in the car kind of went crazy." "haha that's fine you did what I asked." James just realised how much spunk was up him. He took a little from his ass and licked it. "Super delish! What do you eat? your sperm is so sweet!" "What you eat cum?" "Oh yeah I love cum its kind of like a topping at an ice cream store!" "Whatever just don't kiss me with that mouth now." "Fine, It's too much to eat anyway and its way too far up in me but I suppose that's to be expected when you yell whip cream my ass and fill my Leclair during intercourse." "By the way you went 30 minutes over but its kind of my fault think I could get a tip?" "Sure Heres a 50$" "Thanks baby loved my time with you." He got out of the car happy to breathe fresh air.

"Hey before you go do you live around here?" "Why want a late night booty call sometime?" James said with a grin. "Maybe but I wanted to tell you if you are looking for work there is this nightclub or rather sex club called Your Rich Wish. I don't know if you are into that sort of thing but the clients are regular and the pay is great only the very rich are allowed in. The hard part is that you have to be 18 or younger, clean, and beautiful. I dont know but you seem to be in that category its about 14 miles straight that way." "Oh well thanks for telling me." With that he drove off. James had performed excellent and was heavily rewarded tomorrow he might go to that place and look for a high-class job. But was no doubt His ass would be sore in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

I got positive feedback from the last chapter so I decided to continue!

James went back to his hotel room after the pounding he got from jeffy. He didn't realize until after jeffys car drove off that he forgot to get his pants. He was so used to not wearing any when he was in his room he didn't even notice. He was sure that jeffy did though but he could keep his pants after all he got his ring worth probably over $10,000 with all the diamonds on it. "Stupid idiot he should have known not to wear such jewelry while fucking a great whore like me." James thought to himself as he walked through the dark alley.

James had put his shirt,shoes and underwear on in the car but thankfully it wasnt cold like earlier. James rubbed the cum on his face in. He read somewhere it was great moisturizer. But that wasnt all of it. The huge loads of cum from that was up his asshole started to leak out and run down his thick muscular legs. He would wash himself thoroughly when he got home. His huge balls jiggled as he walked and he made his dick hard so people who passed by could see him though his underwear in all his glory after all it might be good for business later. He could imagine all the nasty things people might say about him but James loved being a whore and wasnt ever embarrassed over anything.

It was almost sunrise and he was about half a mile away from the hotel when he spotted what looked like to him gang members. "Not uncommon I bet this is a bad part of town." James wasnt worried even though he was 17 he had the muscles of a body builder from working out so much in his room. He could beat them off if they tried to rob him. He heard hoots and hollers from the young black thugs. He just turned his head toward them smiled and waved. He was happy now he had no pants so they could see what a nasty whore he was with dried cum all over him. Every one of them would be fucking him hard by the end of the day. After all who could resist that young fresh and bold look?

James didn't realize at first but this was there hangout it looked like almost 12 of them after they had all come out of the door to see the long-haired smooth skinned sex God. He turned around and yelled "I'm 17,clean, and ill milk you dry im in room 17 at that motel. Come see me and I'll give you a ride of your life!" James slapped his ass then continued on his way or tried to anyway. The leader of the gang came out and blocked his way. He got a little nervous now. They guy who was now in front of him was very young to be a leader of a gang maybe around 25 yrs old. He was wearing a leather jacket baggy pants and had some teeth that were gold. possibly due to the fact he had them pulled due to bad hygiene. "Whats a young slut like you doing here? This is our turf!" James was stunned he was not going to let this guy talk to him like that. However he had a lot of guys with him and looked like he ruled the neighborhood. He could easily talk his way out of this.

"Of course it is just passing through. no crime against that is there?" James put his hand on the older Mexican leaders chest. He could tell this was making him a little nicer. The leader smiled. "Nope guess not But you walking in here like you own the place is not ok, ask permission first." "Sorry I didn't know wont happen again." "May I go now?" "Sure but I have a little proposition for you if you want to hear." "Sure why not ive got time." James was really tired now but it's not like he could say no they would probably kill him.

The leader was about to talk when one of the guys broke silence. "Why you talking to this whore? We should be fucking him and taking his stuff!" He punched him in the face and he went down cold. "I talk to whoever I want you got it?" "Yes s-sir sorry sir." James was really nervous now. He had to get on the good side of the gang leader in front of him. "Hey don't be scared he's just getting out of line happens sometimes." "Its ok Ive seen worse." "I bet you have, my names Carlos." "Names James first class whore at your service."

James saluted him. This made Carlos chuckle. Then James kissed Carlos cheek softly "So what did you want to ask me?" James was now very flirty and was twirling his cum soaked hair with his fingers. James fear was gone now of getting hurt and felt safe with being his normal outgoing self. Carlos started to speak but James said "Do you mind if we sit down to talk? I'm kind of tired." "Not at all." Carlos said with concern. They both sat down at an old torn up couch and James leaned into and put his arms around Carlos. James softly and slowly kissed him on his neck. "Oh fuck that feels good." All of the other guys just looked on no doubt wishing James was doing the same to them. James just kept doing it and started to use his tongue.

"Baby your proposition?" " Oh yeah." He stop James ad pushed him away. "Dont want my kisses?" James put on a sad puppy dog face. "You have no idea, but I was wondering if you needed protection in this rough neighborhood after all I am a very powerful man with a lot of personnel. You are lucky you ran into us. There are several other gangs we have been fighting and when you first showed up I thought maybe you were a distraction or something so they could catch us off guard." "I didn't mean to do that just trying to get business." James said while cupping the balls of the latino boy through his baggy pants. "But think that would be a good idea to get protection from you if there are as many gangs around the place as you say.""Great but in return for this you have to please me and my boys." James stopped cupping his Carlos balls and said in a stern voice, "I don't give my body for just protection I need money."

"Hmmm yeah fucking all my boys would be a lot of work for you." A idea popped into Carlos head. "Maybe you could just fuck me for free and give all my boys a 50% discount?" James started to touch Carlos again. "Oh baby I love the idea but I'm looking to get into the music or acting business and I need all the money I can get maybe just a 25% discount? With that I might be able to do stuff with you other than sex." Carlos was interested. "Really like what? Know how to shoot a gun?" No but you were saying I was a good distraction. I could distract the guys at the entrance of other gang hideouts and you could get inside and sabotage their operations."

"What a deceptive little whore you are!" "I try my best with what I got." James commented while showing his pearly white teeth to Carlos and everyone else. "So we got a deal?" Carlos asked. "You bet we do!" James got on top of Carlos and stuck his tongue in his mouth making sure to get every place he could find. "Lets go to your room." James said while getting off him. "Why not here?" Carlos asked. James bent down and whispered into Carlos ear. "Well we could but I don't want my customers masturbating to you fucking me." "Is that a problem?" "Well yes I want their business later and if they cum they wont visit me." Carlos thought for moment. Then James said. "I also need to wipe the jizz out of my asshole and my hair from the guy who fucked me earlier. Unless you like sloppy seconds." "Uhhh no let's get you cleaned up." James hugged Carlos. "Thanks baby I'm going to make you feel so good! In fact I wont even clean my ass afterwards I will just let your cum stay inside me." "I like the sound of that maybe I could even be one of your boyfriends."

"You could even be one of the best that's for sure!" With James holding Carlos hand they walked down the trashy unclean hallway to Carlos room. "I guess gangs don't take pride in where they live?" "Most of the time we aren't here we move from place to place so the cops wont find us. We steal mostly high-end drugs and pretty much whatever we can get our hands on." "Sounds cool!" James really didn't think it was all that cool. Sure he loved fucking for cold hard cash but he was working for it even though he was gorgeous. Stealing things from people unless they deserved it wasnt his style. He stole from jeffy but that was only because he felt justified in the fact he had a wife at home that made him sick. He was sick at what Carlos was doing to. Hurting people who were innocent even if they were rich was just wrong. James was certain Carlos would get caught one day.

Maybe he would even be the one to turn him in to the cops, but for now the agreement they had would serve both of them well. Carlos got James and his gang got him at a discount and in return James got protection from the other criminals and gangs in the area. But if the going got hard or he found a more powerful gang he would bail in a second. But at the moment James would seal the deal with the thing he did best! Fucking,Cumming,Flirting, and Manipulating. James would fuck the brains out of Carlos (assuming he had any) and make him a fake boyfriend! They both got to Carlos apartment on the 3rd floor. It was heavily guarded by 3 men who had AK-47s and one with a double barrel shotgun.

"Whats the matter James? You aren't founing all over me like earlier everything ok?" James smiled and put his fingers though the dirty hair of the Latino boy. He probably hadn't washed his hair in over a week James washed his every day sometimes twice! But James was used to being abused and used like this. He knew how to take it like a champ."You bet new boyfriend I want you so bad! I just wish I was good enough to pull stuff off like that!"Carlos smiled and they kissed. Carlos cupped James balls through his cum covered underwear he was still wearing. James soon squealed after this not because he liked it ( But James did like it no matter what. He was a filthy slut and whore after all.) but just because Carlos would think he did. "Oh baby you have such a firm grip!" "Thats what all the boys say!" "There telling the truth!" James blurted out lies to please the Latino left and right as he pulled out a knife and cut James underwear right off at the seams. It felt like a huge relief to him to have his cum-covered huge cock and balls burst out into the open. It was beginning to hurt having such a big dick in a closed space as Carlos grinded up against him.

"Can I go into your apartment now? I need to freshen up a little before our little afternoon together." "Of course sweet just hurry up don't keep me waiting!" Carlos said as they both walked into his old,messy, and nasty bedroom. It smelled awful to James who was used to things being tidy and nice. "Im sorry you have to live here! If I could buy you a new place I would." James lied. "Yeah well thanks but we have to be on the move a lot the police have my picture." "Oh I didn't know that's terrible." James said as he tried to sound interested, "I will be right out of the bathroom give me a moment." "So baby you have enough ammo and firepower?" James asked as he turned on the shower. "Sorry that's classified can't tell how much but its a lot." "That's nice baby but that's not what I was talking about!" James smirked as he said that and got inside the shower. James heard Carlos laugh through the thin walls. "Yeah I have a lot of cum and will drench you in it and will fuck you so hard you wont be able to walk straight." Yelled a happy Carlos who jumped on the bed and put lube on his dick. "Cant wait for it!" James said excitedly from inside the shower. He let the hot steaming water pour over his soft skin as he cleaned his long hair and smooth chest as the cum washed away like little shining diamonds.

But he stood out like a huge diamond in the bathroom. No matter who came through that door would without a doubt want to be with him. He finished, and finally washed his hair for the dirty latino on the bed. His hair was the hardest to get the cum out it was all dry and was in the sun that made it hard and sparkle but he soon got it to its rightful and usual fluffiness. ames would bet Carlos didn't even know how to treat another man. James didn't bother cleaning out his ass he knew Carlos would just get it gunked up with his cum.(Not that he wouldn't like it he loved the smooth white substance up him) If he said anything like "Why is it so white up there?" He would just say its lube. probably stupid enough to fall for it being a gang leader in the projects like this. James walked out of the bathroom having a hard on and everything about 11 inches of meat giving his signature smile and twirling his hair. Carlos walked over to him. "God baby you have such full balls." "Yeah kind of happens when you are a whore like me. My body knows what work im in." James said with a seductive wink.

"So wanna fuck me? Im all yours for however yoooouuuu want!" "He put major emphasis on the you to make Carlos feel special but he was special after all getting to fuck this amazing, flexible, young, handsome boy. "I already put a lot up lube up my asshole my sweet cupcake. You can take some off if you want." James said in a caring voice in between soft kisses to the boy all over his face. "First of all Don't ever call me cupcake in front of my men. Second of all I will do what I want to you when I want it! clear to you bitch?" James had to fight not to punch him. He hated people talking to him in such a disgraceful manner. But in this job you had top let some things slide. "Very clear cupcake I want ever do that to my sweet new boyfriend. "But I was simply suggesting that because I want you to feel my walls as you pound me! Don't you want that baby? To make me scream your name?" James could sense his resistance crumbling as he went lower and lower with his kisses. "Yeah sure look you are the one with experience make me feel good." That was all James needed to work his magic. James stuck his tongue into Carlos mouth. earning cries of pleasure from the older boy. James picked him up bridle style and put him on the bed gently. "What the hell I am the dominant one you don't get to do that." "Sorry baby you can do whatever you want to me now have any ideas?"

Carlos thought for a moment then grabbed James by the hair and pushed him down to his dick. "You are gonna suck my dick and enjoy my meat being shoved down your throat. Then when you can't take it anyway I will flood your mouth with my sticky white river of sugar. Sound good my little slut?" James looked up and quickly said "I wouldn't have it any other way." With a forceful tug on Carlos eager dick he knew he would be in for a long, steamy, pleasurable night of raunchy sex.

Hope you enjoyed it! will continue after Christmas. Please review


End file.
